


impatient

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Camboy Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), goatanoworks, no beta we die like Mexican dream, pretty camboy with his rich boyfriend, techno is rich as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: technoblade has never simp and spent money on a person other than himself. a one camboy however, changes that.!!PERSONAS ONLY!! please respect content creators' privacy and boundaries.lowercase are intended.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 1521
Collections: Anonymous





	1. internet is a weird place

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeeye hello again 8)
> 
> !! if any of the content creator(s) mentioned in this work has said that they are not comfortable with any works like this written about them, i will immediately take this down as well as my other works. !!
> 
> this work is inspired by that one camboy fic i've read i don't remember which but I'm taking that idea and putting my own spin on it, warning: my own spin is bad. 
> 
> this is mostly bad because i rushed it, i was pretty busy this past week- smdnsmd yea enjoy my bad attempt at writing again:)

technoblade was never one for masturbation or getting off on his own. he never prefers to watch porn to relieve his sexual tendencies that come and go every not so often. the first time he tried masturbation was when he was still a horny teenager, and that is probably his last and only time trying it. 

he felt.. weird doing it for some reason. it just doesn't feel right. he would rather do a one night stand with some random stranger and just leave it at that. a one night stand. never anything else. he would prefer to visit a club, getting drunk then waking up next to someone in the morning, hangover and tired. 

he would rather get off with the help of another human being instead of watching other human beings doing it and getting off all on his own. 

_so how the hell did he get to this?_

7:50 pm. his face flushed, sitting in his bed, a laptop settled in front of him, scrolling mindlessly through some sort of live streaming website specifically for sex workers. his cock throbbing with pain in his pants as he palms himself slowly, releasing heavy and slow breaths while his other hand kept on scrolling.

technoblade couldn't believe himself that he got hard by just seeing this random profile's content on this random live streaming website he has just found out a week ago. last week, he also got hard by the same person, and technoblade never found any interest in other profiles. _how does this person affect me so much-_

the profile and account name is _dream. a camboy that does a lot of kinky stuff as well as viewer's requests. he has been uploading and streaming content on this website for more than 3 months now. and technoblade is eager to find out more about this person. 

_a reminder_ that the pinkette has figured about this website for _only_ a week, and he already spent a total of 1500 dollars on one person alone. the _same_ person. __dream._ technoblade lets out a loud grunt, feeling disappointed in himself for spending a lot of money _just_ to get off. even the many clubs and bars he visited don't cost that much money.

the pink-haired man doesn't even know that he could be capable of being attracted to someone for more than a quick minute. _this-_ 'dream' guy, has been running around in his mind for a complete week. technoblade thought last week was the last time, technoblade thought last week was just a phase, he wouldn't get addicted to a random person on the internet. he wouldn't get easily addicted to a stranger who is doing their job.

_oh boy_ was he wrong. 

dream made him feel things he never thought he could be capable of feeling before. romance. affection. so far technoblade only ever felt sexual attraction to someone, _but_ _dream,_ _dream_ made him want something more... something domestic... something romantic. he wants to feel care, love, affection from dream. he wants to be longed for, he wants to be passionately kissed, he wants to be hugged for hours under the warm sunlight as the world around them disappears and it's just- them. 

techno couldn't stop watching, he couldn't stop scrolling, he couldn't stop wanting for more pictures and videos that _dream has posted to his account. he couldn't stop staring, he couldn't stop examining dream's body every time he watches the videos or just simply, a photo of his bare naked body.

that's why he subscribed to _dream with a rank 3 sub that cost around 25-50 dollars a month (depending on the content). immediately after technoblade bought the sub, he is sent with so many pictures of different sex positions of dream and his naked body. followed with a message saying that many more will come and technoblade could even request dream to do something specific.

the many times his brain has told himself that this is wrong, this doesn't feel right, this doesn't feel like what he's used to doing. 

but his guilty pleasure defeats it every time.

_is this what being a simp feels like-_ technoblade thought.

he took a glance at the time in his laptop. its 7:57 pm. his favorite camboy is gonna be live in 3 minutes. he figured he could get at least a bottle of water before the stream starts. so he gets up from his position, getting water from outside his room, his thoughts still linger around the dirty blonde man.

when he came back, his laptop immediately lets out a notification sound, and the pinkette quickly went back to his position earlier, impatiently refreshing his page and joining _dream's stream which currently has around 400 live viewers. 

the screen finally loads from a black screen to the familiar dirty blonde's face that technoblade has seen so many times now. the chats filled with so many hi's and hellos and some teasing or flirting. the thing about '_dream' is that he always has a trick up his sleeves, he always has interesting ideas for his stream to make the viewers just as whipped as he is. and he never miss to deliver those ideas.

this time, the dirty blonde man looks absolutely stunning. he has no clothing except for his boxers, sitting on the bed in a W position. a black colored cat ears headband on his head that contrasted his dirty blonde hair. he also wore a black cat collar with green stripes around it. his green olive eyes staring lazily at the camera as he licks his lips, spreading his legs slightly wider. 

"welcome, welcome! good afternoon everyone, how are you all doing? i'm sure you are all doing great!" he said in his cheery persona, that soon will change immediately once they started.

technoblade release a long sigh, admiring the person on the screen, as he opened a new tab to donate money. _fuck._ dream hasn't even started and technoblade just wanted to bathe him with money. 

he dropped a 3 dollar donation saying hi, before turning his attention at the little texts dream puts on the left top corner of the screen.

a donation goal. every time someone donated the amount of money shown on screen, dream will do whatever the goal said. each amount has its own different goals. for example, if you donate 10 dollars, dream will give the viewers a meow and a purr. 

"we're currently waiting for other people to join- oh! hello, blade! good to see you again~" dream chirped as he approaches the camera, winking at it, sending electricity down technoblade's spine.

his username is blade. he's kind of surprised that name hasn't been used yet. but hey, he's not complaining. 

dream started to tap his thighs lightly, soft padding it with his fingertips, running from the lower part to the inside of his thighs. gentle and slow. technoblade watched carefully, listening in close to dream's little whimpers when he started to tease the obvious bulge in his boxers but soon retreating his hands. still waiting for viewers to come in.

eventually, there are 750 live viewers watching, and dream took noticed, getting impatient to start too. he then smiled slyly before muttering, "let's get started shall we~"

he stared at the camera seducingly, padding his thighs with his fingertips again, retreating when he got too close to his crotch. technoblade's attention is all at the dirty blonde on the screen as he palms himself, breathing heavily while his shoulders shudder.

"mmh~" dream moaned quietly when he slipped his hands inside of his boxer's waistband. teasing himself, retreating his hands then slipping them inside again.

technoblade heard a ding, a person has just donated 25 dollars. which means dream has to move on and continue to the next part of the stream. 

"eager, i see." dream teased, taking off his boxers slowly, his shoulders shiver as cold air touches his aroused length. the freckled man is now bare naked, he then slowly grabs the butt plug along with other sex toys that technoblade didn't notice was there.

the butt plug is one of those that has a furry tail attached to it, in this case, a black colored cat tail. matching with his collar and ears. it just brings the whole 'catboy' theme together. then there comes another ding. someone donated 10 dollars. along with a message complimenting dream that he is hot.

technoblade could see dream's cheeks flushed with a rosy tint, the dirty blonde boy approaches the mic near the camera, staring seductively as he meows and purrs into the mic occasionally. he places two fingers in front of his mouth, opening it wide, lolling out his tongue. saliva started to drip down from one side of his mouth, making the two fingers covered in them. 

technoblade could feel his cock twitches slightly at the sight.

the pinkette started to remove his pants as it just gets more straining as ever, he then teases himself, outlining his cock from outside his boxers. eyes are still fixated on the screen as he opens his other tab for donating, dropping down 20 dollars. 

when the donation came through and showed on the screen, dream started to moan, a bit muffled since his mouth is filled with his fingers. as he pulled out his fingers to moan again, dream added the name 'blade' in between his desperate moans and whimpers. 

that's what 20 dollars worth for. 20 dollars just for dream to moaned out your name.

the dirty blonde boy eventually grabs the lube that is somewhere in the bed, technoblade couldn't see it that well because of the blankets. the person on the screen smeared it on the tip of the butt plug, then slowly inserting it in himself, ass facing upwards.

after it's fully inside, dream lets out a long sigh, rolling his eyes to the back of his head. he then changes his position, back to the W sitting position from earlier.

"...now, this has a remote...." dream mentioned, gripping the remote in his hand, which again, technoblade didn't notice was there.

"and as you all can see on the top left corner...." dream continued, opening his mouth wide, putting the remote close to his mouth.

"any of you can control it." the dirty blonde boy lolled out his tongue, his eyes fixated on the camera as he proceeds to lick the small remote in his hand.

technoblade swallowed the lump in his throat. dream looks so hot. his dirty blonde hair that practically looks perfect, his olive-green eyes that always stares seductively to the camera, his tanned body with freckles on some parts. technoblade loves the sight. he could stare at it for hours. 

oh, how he _wishes_ that he is there, pinning dream on the bed, leaving marks all over that soft tanned skin, touching him, teasing him, putting him in his place. _fucking_ him senselessly until dream begs for mercy, pushing him on edge, oh how he _loves_ to toy with the boy.

techno shifted his free hand inside of his boxers, touching himself, giving some sort of pleasure but not much, he still wants to see what dream has to offer.

someone has just donated 50 dollars, with a message saying that dream should turn it on high right off the bat. dream smirked teasingly, turning the remote on the highest setting, his head immediately tipped back, inhaling sharply as he felt the butt plug vibrating inside him.

"mmgh~ ahnn... fuck" dream moaned out. techno loves those moans. dream's moans sounds like music to his ears.

dream's body started to vibrate along with the butt plug inside of him, it vibrates so fast it appears to be blurry. the cat collar he wore on his neck started to chime as well, making little rings here and there, it's cute.

techno started to rub his dick at a steady pace, making sure he's not giving much pleasure to himself. he closes his eyes, focusing on the moans that dream made. groaning to himself when he slid his thumb on his tip.

another donation ding came, and that made techno opened his eyes, curious about what will the donation make dream do. the donation donated 5 dollars, _techno never bothers to read their names_ \- and it contains a message saying that they wanna see dream's ass.

"sshh~ gaHn...i-is this be-better? mmh.." dream asked after he approaches the camera, shoving his fat ass into it, revealing the butt plug that is vibrating hard inside of him. 

_holy fuck._

the pinkette shudders, letting a moan out of his mouth. his tanned plump ass, it's nicely built. technoblade wants to squeeze that ass with his hand, he wanted to smack it so many times it burns bright red. 

"sshiT! fUCK! _agh_ ....mmgH~ ahn- s-so good _fuck-_ " technoblade could tell the dirty blonde man is close to climax.

dream's moans fill technoblade's room. _meh,_ he lives alone anyway. he practically has a whole house all to himself. and all that bought with his own money. the pinkette is pretty lucky to have a good grip on his financials, and hey he has some spare money, why not waste that just to get off with a total stranger?

technoblade opens the donation tab again with his free hand, quickly dropping 25 dollars as dream's moans getting more constant in the background. when he switches back, he was greeted with dream moaning lewdly and loudly as he cums hard on the sheets, dirtying them.

the freckled male lays there weakly, coming down from his high while the butt plug still vibrating on the highest setting, making dream hard again, his whole body felt sensitive. 

technoblade isn't having much fun, admittedly yes, that was _hot,_ but that didn't really push him to the edge despite teasing himself and pumping his cock occasionally. he hopes the 25 dollars he just dropped did not disappoint him.

when text-to-speech finished reading his message, (which is just a short sentence reminding dream to move on and also calling him pretty) dream grunts, rolling from his position and then laying on his back, spreading his legs wide, grabbing something that is hidden in the sheets. the bell in his collar ringing now and then. a cute addition.

"now.. mmh~ i-i...have something else to keep this interesting~" dream stated, moans in between, his body trembles as the butt plug keeps vibrating. 

the green-eyed man shuffled his hands between the blankets, searching for something. eventually, he retrieves a cock vibrator, the one you slipped on your cock and it will vibrate. _what does he have for vibrators-_

dream stared into the camera, aroused look that does not match his body being weak and limp and trembling. 

after he secured the cock vibrator with quivering hands, dream grabs the butt plug remote, turning it off, putting it in front of him as well as the cock vibrator remote. he spreads his legs even wider, making sure the camera can see well. he smirked with half-lidded eyes, sweat dripping to the bedsheets as the cum in his stomach dried. 

"you can control both of them~" 

technoblade gulped, pulling his length out, and proceeds to pump it, bucking into his hand occasionally when he could hear dream's little whimpers and moans. rubbing off the precum that leaked at the tip with his thumb. 

the pinkette decided to take the initiative, dropping 50 dollars for dream to turn on the remote again. including the donation with a little message commanding dream to put it on medium.

once the notification ding came and his donation popped on the screen, the dirty blonde man immediately reaches for the two remotes, doing exactly what technoblade wanted. 

"mmghah~ ahhaa... fuck.. mmh! mm~" dream moaned.

now this, technoblade enjoys this. he enjoys the little whimpers and begs that came out of dream's pretty mouth, he enjoys the many times dream tipped his head back, overwhelmed by pleasure. the pink-haired man started to thrust into his hand with a fast pace, releasing grunts and moans.

technoblade decided to dropped another donation, 5 dollars this time, just to see whats that's worth.

dream started to beg once the donation pop up came in, he begs frantically, slurring it out of his mouth while he bucks his hips helplessly. 

"p-please.. please, i need more! please- it's so good! mmh! ahh- ha.. please s-speed it up - fuCK!" 

technoblade lets out a groan, closing his eyes and listening to dream's moans and whimpers. said man is starting to moan really lewdly, letting them out without any shame whatsoever.

technoblade noticed the stream chat is begging anybody to donate a 50 and request to turn the vibrator into the highest setting. they really wanna push dream further. 

before technoblade could even drop another donation though, dream climaxed, releasing a broken moan and strings of cum that dirtied his stomach, lolling his tongue out, a slight bit of saliva drips from his mouth to his chest. the dirty blonde man tipped his head back, he didn't have time to come down from his high, the two vibrator keeps on vibrating.

"mmh... fuck~ i-i've cum twice... y-you guys want to continue...?" dream said, his voice raspy and broken. _he sounds so wrecked._

technoblade squeezed his cock, a breathy moan slipped from his lips as he continues to thrust into his hand. he wants dream to continue. he wants to see dream pushed to his furthest. he wants to see dream weak and limp _(as if he's not already)._ but the only way he could do that is donating a 100.

so, the pinkette dropped a 150 dollar donation. he dropped it in there as he desperately bucks into his hand, dropping money like it is nothing. 

150 dollars. text-to-speech reads out the message, **_continue and speed it up bb._ **dream eyes widen at the amount that popped on the screen. wanting to say thank you loads of times to this guy named 'blade' for donating many times. but he can't. his mouth could only produce groans, whines, moans, and cusses.

"mmh~ c-continue..? b-but i.. i- aGH f-fuck! mm..." dream whines, overstimulation starting to wash over him as he closes his eyes, trembling hands reach the two remotes, putting both on high and he immediately lets out a yelp.

dream released broken whines, moans, and strings of curses. the dirty blonde man can't think properly, his body trembling hard as he hisses. his cock spent as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head. face flushed, sweat beading at his forehead.

soon enough, he orgasmed, a dry orgasm to be exact. his eyes started to fill with tears, overstimulation haunts his body, he felt so fragile, powerless. soft whimpers could be heard as he closes his eyes, jaw dropped, not knowing what to do.

"f-fuck..." technoblade curses, he keeps bucking his hips, thrusting into his hands as his hands occasionally give a squeeze to his cock. at this point, he's chasing his orgasm, searching for that sweet release.

"mm- p-please, i'm- agHN~" dream begs, he couldn't even say the whole sentence before being distracted by the vibrations on him.

the pinkette decided to be mean and dropped down another 100 along with a 5. telling dream to continue and beg for their mercy. _(and by 'their' technoblade meant himself only, but he decided to let the poor viewers get a chance)._

**_one more time bb_ **

the chat went wild from the little donation message techno put. some are angry that he called dream 'bb' again as if dream is 'his' but some are happy and thanking him for donating and keeping this going.

_well, at this point, technoblade donated so much and interacted so much he might as well be dream's-_

"p-please... fuck- agh~ mmh f-fuck you - ggHAh" 

dream is currently just laying on the bed, feeling oh so helpless but oh so good. even though dream hates doing it, he loves the feeling of overstimulation. he treasures the feeling that he gets every time he felt strong enough to do it.

technoblade feels himself getting much and much closer to his release, something warm is forming on his stomach as he keeps teasing and pumping his length. 

"f-fuck... shit-" the pinkette grunted, he finally cums, his legs trembles slightly while his cock kept releasing his load. his hand is now dirtied with his cum, his sweat dripping off his chin.

soon enough, dream followed with another dry orgasm. his pretty mouth letting out a few cuss words followed with a high pitched yelp. there are tears visible on his cheek, flowing down on to the bed. 

the man on the screen is now panting, releasing heavy breaths as he quickly grabs both of the remote and turning it off. sighing to himself while he lays on the bed, looking at the camera with his flushed face. he shot a glare at the camera, squinting his eyes, acting as if his viewers had just betrayed him. 

total viewers are 1,800. that's the most viewers dream has ever had.

meanwhile, the pink-haired man has completely cleaned the mess he made, getting into a comfortable position again with a new pair of boxers. grabbing a water bottle from his bedside table and chugging it wildly.

"well.. that was........ wild" the dirty blonde man said, fixing his position to now sitting on the bed. his eyes fixated on the camera, his hands slowly took off the cock vibrator.

_no shit-_

"thank you... s-so much for all the donations, really appreciate those" dream said, his breathing is now on a regular pace as he closes his eyes and perks up a smile.

"especially you, blade. thank you" 

_oh. did he just- get noticed-_

" _please_ don't spend all your money on me" the soft but wrecked voice fills the room

_did dream just-_

"but nonetheless, thank you."

_oh. you're very much welcome dream._ dream always does this. he always starts the stream with a cocky and confident persona, being flirty and all. then he ended them with being soft and wholesome. technoblade quite liked it actually.

"i will now take a quick shower to fresh up," 

"t-this was a great session. i really enjoyed it" the dirty blonde mentioned.

"stay hydrated. i love you all. take care. and thank you for coming! see y'all in the next one!" he greeted cheerfully, waving slowly at the camera.

"oh! - also, this is for blade-" dream mumbles quietly, thinking that the mumble can only be heard by himself, but technoblade's expensive as fuck laptop could pick them up.

_oh?_

he started to get real close to the camera, bringing the mic closer to his pretty soft lips. dream lidded his eyes, staring at the camera with a flirty look, purring softly, making sure the mic picks it up. he added some little whimpers and meows while throwing in a wink.

technoblade feels his face immediately flushes red, his eyes widen as he sat up from his laying down position. he didn't even have time to process what was happening before dream quickly saying goodbye, his cheeks tinted with a soft blush and the stream ended. leaving chat confused about what was happening.

techno gulped, his eyes still wide as he grabs the water bottle he has settled, quickly chugging it, his throat feels dry.

when he finishes the bottle, he throws it into nowhere, glancing at the time on his laptop. 8:39 pm. _dang, was it really that long?_

the pink-haired man felt sleepy, usually, his sleep time is around 10-11 pm. but this time he felt particularly much more tired than usual. he turned off his laptop, taking a good comfortable position, and letting himself to doze off to sleep as a specific green-eyed man flew around his thoughts.

the pinkette, _however,_ did not proceed to get any sleep that night.


	2. and thus they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which technoblade was invited to a party, and he met someone he thought he would never have the chance to meet. 
> 
> or, dream realizes the stranger he just met is his anonymous admirer from the internet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long-awaited continuation (?) 
> 
> hello!! remember when i said there will be no part twos?? well, that was a lie. look, i have a reason to continue this, i got struck by inspiration and i have to write it. 
> 
> been a long time since i wrote smut, so please forgive my rustiness!

parties.

one of, if not, the  _ only _ thing a certain pink-haired man hates. he hated how crowded it is, he hated how it manages to always be hot, always stinks of combined sweats from other human beings, always loud, and always  _ intoxicating. _

and somehow, he always manages to end up like this, sat in some corner couches they have, some type of drink in his hand with the possibility of an asshole spiking it with a hard whiskey, his brain is already far from reality, and his ears tuning out the loud generic music in the background.

he hates parties, this one is no different from the others, nothing specific happened that made him care enough.

or so he thought. 

_ that _ camboy is here,  _ the  _ camboy that has been in his minds for days, weeks, even. technoblade never knew he could meet him in real life like this.  _ he looks so much prettier in person. _

the thought that technoblade has seen this man’s naked body before, has seen his kinks, has heard his moans,  _ begs _ , without even trading a conversation with him,  _ not even once _ , baffles the pinkette.

his red eyes locked with the dirty blonde’s figure, he’s wearing a black suit vest, the white shirt’s sleeves underneath is folded to his elbows, green tie making his olive green eyes pop, half of his pretty face covered with a white face mask, marker-drawn smiley face to complete the blank design.

why the suit, you ask? rich people and their rich business; parties with dress codes. besides, the pinkette doesn’t mind, he loves wearing suits.

watching the blonde’s every move, technoblade is amaze how the dirty blonde managed to act as if he never does those dirty things on camera, how he managed to act as if his nudity isn’t published to the internet for all to see. for a moment, he realizes the blonde is staring back at him, he could feel that green eyes piercing his red one’s.

sick of sitting, the pinkette stood up and went to the kitchen, he was surprised he remembers the layout of this stranger’s house. with a blurry vision, he dropped the plastic cup in his hand and rummaged through the fridge to get a bottle of beer, opening the cap instantly and chugging a gulp. 

he’s not drunk as far as he knew, he still has to drive his car back home, and no way in hell would technoblade ask anybody here for help.

the voice of a certain man dragged him out of his thoughts, “having a swell night?” 

a flirty tone. great.

the pinkette turns around to meet the expected, his back is now laying at the fridge door. the blonde’s mask is down, and his eyes flutter hazily. they’re incredibly close, but both men seem to be fine with it. in person, technoblade realizes that the dirty blonde is around an inch or two shorter than him. 

the pinkette raises both of his eyebrows as an answer. he could feel his heart racing in his chest,  _ the  _ camboy is in front of him,  _ the  _ camboy that makes him spends more money than he should.  _ the  _ camboy that he desperately wants.

the blonde in front of him eyes him up and down with his lovely green eyes, then quickly stares back for eye contact. “y’know, those red eyes of yours…” the blonde leans in, hot breath now mixing between the two men.

“can’t seem to take the gaze away from me” he continues, his eyelids fluttering, and those blonde eyelashes could take away technoblade’s breath alone.

“as if i’m the most beautiful prize”

that’s true. it’s a fact. the blonde  _ is  _ the most beautiful prize here.

“and what if you are?” the pinkette replies, with the same teasing tone. 

the men in front of him rolls his eyes playfully, pressing much and much more closer to the pinkette, their chests are now touching, their crotches are against each other’s, their lips inches away. 

_ his lips look so much prettier in person, much more pink, much more beautiful. _

closing their gap, technoblade settles away the beer bottle he has, putting one hand gently on the dirty blonde’s hip, the other cupping his face. the dirty blonde’s hands are clutching the shirt of technoblade’s suit. 

it wasn’t technoblade’s first kiss with someone, however, it does felt like it. it felt much different from other kisses he got before, more passionate, more full of love instead of just sexual tension. 

“my place?” the blonde panted breathily after they pulled apart, his eyes hazy as it locked to the pinkette’s lips.

“how about mine instead?” 

the blonde man desperately nodded, his eyes started to glaze with lust and his need was growing. technoblade could tell this man is intoxicated by the spiked drink.

swiftly, the two left the party and soon technoblade was hungrily kissing him again in front of his car, the blonde let out little sounds and begs in response, and  _ god _ he wanted to take him already. 

“p-please…” dream said, he shifts uncontrollably in the pinkette’s lap, trying to get friction on his growing erection, rutting his crotch. technoblade doesn’t recall that he’s already driving to his place with the man on his lap, the blonde’s head hidden in the crook of his neck, his hands snaking around his shoulders. 

driving through the late night at around 1 am, the pinkette couldn’t help but buck up his hips once in a while, trying to get a little bit of friction, and it’s  _ rewarding _ . the dirty blonde would always respond with a shy moan and  _ gosh _ . that’s hot. 

trying to focus on the empty road and not let his unconscious-self take over and just take that blonde  _ right  _ here and there, technoblade drove to his home safely.

the rest seems like a blur, the rough kisses, tongue fighting, the little sweet delicious sounds the blonde made, how he was already  _ writhing _ , how the blonde managed to look so  _ tempting _ . finally, they could feel the sink of a soft bed as techno’s hand fumbled around to remove his clothing. 

_ god,  _ why do they have to wear suits? these shits take so long to remove and it is  _ definitely  _ not ideal if you’re  _ very  _ horny and all of your sexual dreams are coming true.

“ruin me~” dream managed to breathe out when his white button up shirt was finally off.

technoblade didn’t bother to answer, instead, he buried his head on the crook of the blonde’s neck, biting and nipping that delicious sun-kissed skin to make beautiful marks accompanying that beautiful figure. 

quickly moving on,  _ and impatiently wanting to stick his dick into the other’s, _ the pinkette swiftly worked his hands to remove the blonde man’s undergarments, to which he replied with a choked moan when his erection is exposed.

technoblade is used to seeing the blonde naked, in all different positions, but  _ gosh _ , he can’t stop being mesmerized each time he sees the blonde nude. beautiful sun-kissed skin, freckles scattered randomly, those beautiful thighs, and that plump  _ ass. _

“p-please…” a low whine was ripped out of dream, bringing techno back into reality.

_ lord.  _ they haven’t even started yet and the green eyed man is already  _ begging.  _ a remarkable trait the blonde has.

and that beg went straight into techno’s cock, who is already shirtless, cock straining in his boxers. his heart flutters a bit when he examines the blonde underneath him, eyes dark and glazed with want, hair a fucking mess, and lips swollen after the pinkette’s treatment to it. it amazes him that  _ the  _ camboy he’s been pining for  _ weeks  _ is right below him, whining and fucking  _ begging _ for technoblade to touch him. 

without wasting anymore time, the pinkette leaned down and spread dream’s thighs apart,  _ oh god _ he has been waiting for this,  _ dreaming  _ of the day he would touch those thighs, and that plump ass, he could bury his face in that ass for eternity.

ignoring the throbbing cock that needed attention, technoblade leans in to the blonde’s twitching hole, moving his hands to now spread the ass cheeks. he then proceeds to kiss the hole, which earns a shudder from dream, who is digging his heels into the bed because of desperation.

to say that technoblade is inexperienced with sex is a bold statement, the man did a lot of intercourse in his own time, he is definitely far more than ‘inexperienced’. still, mostly vanilla.

letting his tongue out, the pinkette gave a long lick through the blonde’s asshole, he received a whimper as a response. spreading the cheeks even more apart, technoblade poked the needy hole with his tongue, starting to eat the blonde man out. 

dream lets out a long moan and his knees wobble when the pink-haired man starts to thrust in and out his tongue,  _ gosh  _ dream would never expect rimming to feel  _ this  _ good. he lets out more choked moans, and his hands clenched the sheets as the pinkette started to suck. this is his first time being rimmed by someone-  _ heck _ , this is his first time  _ doing  _ it  _ with  _ someone. 

“stop- t-teasing” he choked out, his voice already wrecked as he proceeded to dig his heels even further to the mattress. 

technoblade relish in the sweet sounds of the blonde’s neediness, his begs, his whines, all for him. only for him to hear. no thousands and thousands of eyes watching, it feels like the blonde presented himself for techno only, and  _ gosh  _ that’s an honor. 

the pinkette continued to ate dream out, thrusting his tongue in and out, kissing and sucking. dream, in return, made lewd noises. this amazing feeling of pleasure could never beat the many times dream masturbate himself, playing himself down there. that wet muscle feels so  _ good  _ in his asshole, and he wanted  _ more.  _

pulling apart after a while of listening to dream’s impatient whimpers, technoblade wipes the drool that manages to drip out of his mouth. techno signals the blonde to flip to his stomach, and guides his legs so that he balances on his knees. 

for a second, techno has to stop. his ass looks better in person, that plumpness, there's scatters of freckles on some part, and how  _ squishy  _ it looks. this has been what he wanted for so  _ long _ , to touch and  _ squeeze  _ the blonde’s ass, to  _ fuck  _ the blonde out until he sees stars. 

“you like my ass~?” dream teases flirtatiously.

techno had to swallow a growl over how tasty the blonde looks, he wanted to ruin him, to break him, to fuck him into oblivion. 

the pinkette quickly rummages into his bedside table and picks up a very expensive brand of lube and a condom. opening the cap of the lube, his eyes still fixated at the plump ass in front of him. he reaches in to squeeze the plump thing, groaning at how soft it is. 

“please just fuck me already…” the dirty blonde begs quietly, shoving his ass back, hoping for pleasure while rutting his dick on techno’s expensive as fuck bed. 

still mesmerized, techno leans in and gently bites the plump buttocks, while also inserting a lubed up finger. dream releases a moan from his throat, spreading his knees even wider, wanting to get that finger to touch his prostate.

time went on, and the blonde has three fingers up inside his ass, spreading his apart and stretching him out so deliciously. techno keeps on biting and nipping his plump ass, growling at the sight he is given, bite marks everywhere on that tanned ass.

swiftly removing the restrictions of his boxers from his cock, then immediately tearing the condom packet and putting it on, the pinkette could feel his arousal peaking. he is going to actually  _ fuck  _ the camboy, he is going to send him to ecstasy town. 

while lubing his dick, the pink-haired man could feel those olive green eyes staring hungrily at his figure. it’s not that he’s ashamed of his body, it's an honor really to be examined by such beauty. broad shoulders, muscles in the right places, dream’s eyes then trails down to the other’s member, he could physically see his own twitch at the sight. that cock has to be at least more than 7 inches. not only that, it's damn thick too.  _ gosh  _ he wanted that thing to be inside him already. in more ways than one. 

techno told dream to flip over, the blonde did, and  _ lord  _ the look in his eyes is to die for. the olive green eyes glazed with lust and tears, his face tinted with a deep blush, and his lips quivering and swollen pink from being bitten.

techno then spread dream’s legs apart, pushing his legs and lining up his length to the other’s hole. slowly, he pushes in,  _ gosh  _ techno hasn’t felt a tight heat around his dick for so long that he lets out a low moan. 

techno swallowed his urge to pound the blonde without giving him mercy, breathing heavily as he treasured the feeling of tight delicious heat around his cock again. dream balled up the soft bed sheets in his fist, letting out choked moans while adjusting to the big length inside of him.

“move.”

a command.

the pinkette started to thrust experimentally, then he quickly gained his pace, earning beautiful moans from the other. the addicting feeling of that sweet thick cock stretching his hole and hitting all the right places of his insides. 

letting out a loud wanton moan, he could feel that length hitting right to his prostate, quickly abusing it and making him see white. in reflex, the blonde spread his legs even wider, wanting that dick to be thrusting  _ deeper.  _ the pinkette supports his legs, resting it on his waist and practically bending the blonde in half. 

he continues to thrust, pace hard and rough, chasing his orgasm. he lets out a moan every time that hole clenches around his thick cock. 

sounds of skin slapping filled the room, along with breathy, broken and choked moans as technoblade continued his pace, not giving the blonde any breaks. at some point, the pinkette leaned in and stole a kiss from dream, biting his lip and eventually trailing down to his marked neck again.

“i’m c-close, i’m so close-” moaned dream, the knot in his stomach coiled tighter as time moved on.

“who are you- p-please-” the blonde moaned out again, his eyes focused on the other’s red ones, cupping his face with his sun-kissed hands.

in between his pants, the pink-haired man managed to stutter out,“name’s technoblade”

_ technoblade. _

sounds familiar.

“w-wait- don’t t-tell me you’re- aAhn~” he said as he cums, his brain now only focused at his explosive orgasm, sending him to rushes of pleasure that felt overwhelming. lord, nothing should feel this  _ addicting. _

even though the blonde came, technoblade isn’t stopping his thrust,  _ he’s almost there, he’s so close, so fucking close- _

soon enough, he went still as his orgasm waved over him, sending him shocks of ecstasy. pumping his load inside of dream, he wipes the sweat on his chin, his eyes then trailed to hopeful olive green ones.

“y-you’re.. you’re blade?” the blonde’s voice is so wrecked, he has been moaning uncontrollably, at one point he didn’t even speak at all, just words.

panting, the pinkette leans into the other’s jawline, nipping gently there. 

“yeah,” 

there’s no point backing now, no point hiding it from the other.

“that’s me.”


End file.
